A New Kind of Visitor
by DarkGryph
Summary: South Park and Invader Zim Crossover. South Park residents have been noticing a rising number of visitor sightings. But there is something strange about these new visitors something sinister. Full Summary inside! Please R&R [Part 5 Up!]
1. Visitors!

_**Summery: **The people of South Park have more or less begun to notice frequent sightings of Visitors in their town, but these are somehow different from the visitors from before. Something about them seems more sinister... Upon looking into it, Kenny discovers a blog by someone who seems to know more about these new visitors then they do who calls himself 'Agent Mothman'. The boys decide to meet him, and invite him to South Park. Cartman's cousin is moving in with him causing tension. A South Park and Invader Zim crossover._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park or Invader Zim!_

_**A/N: **This is a joint story with TajiYami since it is an Rp we have been playing, she deserves just as much credit as I do for this story and she has given me permission to write it out. _

_-There will be OC's in this, one of the biggest being Alex Cartman, (played by TajiYami) who is Eric Cartman's cousin._

_-I am planning on switching view points through out the story but I promise to keep a single viewpoint for each chapter. _

_Well anyway enjoy the story!_

_--DarkGryph_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A New Kind of Visitor**

Chapter 1 – Visitors! ((Kenny's POV))

It was a cold night in the quiet mountain town known as South Park, but then again all nights were cold unless it was mid-summer and even those nights were known to have chill in them. The cold didn't bother me though; it never had and probably never will. I suppose when you grew up in a rat nest of a shack like mine that never seemed to have anything working then you get used to it.

I let out a sigh feeling my hot breath spread out across my face looking for a place to go to get past my parka and into the chill air. It was a funny feeling but it did little to warm me so I laid back against the roof top again and looked up at the stars…waiting.

My name is Kenny McKormick, just a typical fourteen year old boy who loves a good porn and a good time (whether I died from it or not.) I didn't come from the best of family situations; my family has always been poor because of my alcoholic father mostly. None of them seemed to truly care about me anyway which is why I've started doing everything I could to stay away or stay hidden. (Hence the reason I was on the roof right now.) It wasn't hard though, like I said before…they didn't really care.

School's pretty cool though, I have my friends, Stan, Kyle and Cartman and as a bonus on that I get a free lunch that is more than just a frozen waffle split between me and my family. I am a pretty average student at best and seemingly quite the looker for the ladies despite the fact that they think I'm the most perverted person in South Park. I have messy and somewhat long blond hair and ice blue eyes, which is about all most people ever see of my face since I still insist on wearing my orange parka all the time. I'm also skinny as a twig due to malnutrition, but again not many notice with the parka on.

I must have been waiting on the roof for quite some time because I was starting to feel my eyelids getting heavy. I shook my head abruptly to drive the sleep away, _"No! No! Kenny!"_ I yelled at myself, _"You've managed to live today to see this, there's no way you're going to sleep without seeing it first or the guys will never let you live it down." _The guys huh? Stan and Kyle wouldn't mind, they'll simply fill me in on the details when they got the chance. But Cartman…That fat-ass won't let me live it down; he's the type who has to make fun of everything. I frowned up at the clear sky at the sudden remembrance of Cartman's strange behavior during the day. He had been really quiet all day, which was odd because he could never keep quiet…_"Did he even make fun of Kyle for being Jewish today? I don't think so…come to think of it he didn't really make fun of me for being poor today either. Something's up with him." _I determined feeling a nagging concern for my obese friend.

My thoughts of Cartman acting strange were cut off suddenly by a bright light illuminating the sky over the town. I sat up quickly for a better look and gasped in amazement. Up in the sky was a visitor's ship hovering boldly over the cattle ranch as if declaring its superiority over us in a mocking gesture. As Stan and Kyle had told me, the ship was not the same as the ones that have visited South Park in the past which only meant to me that the visitors within that ship were different from the cow loving visitors that had taken Kyle's brother and put an anal probe up Cartman's fat ass.

I snickered through my parka at the remembrance of that day almost six years ago as I picked up the pad of paper I had with me and set it in my lap. Kyle had gotten a crazy idea earlier in the week when we started noticing the appearances of these new ships to look them up on the internet in curiosity. He always was the smart one and had finally come up with the question of whether or not these visitors went to places in the world other than South Park and if others were aware of them. Me being the closest thing to an artist in the group, he had asked me to try and draw a picture of the strange symbol branded on the side of the ship that looked sort of like an upside down triangle with antenna, bug eyes and a funny looking, yet sadistic, smile. I stared at the symbol for a long time while scratching my head, my skills in drawing was basically just the nude female in very erotic poses which I had argued was nowhere near a symbol. Kyle didn't want to hear it however and had practically fallen into a tantrum before I had hastily agreed to try. I swear his mother's bitchy influence is not good for him.

So here I was scribbling away at the pad trying to get it as accurate as possible and smiling to myself since it was actually turning out pretty good. That sparked my confidence a bit and before long I had a picture of the entire ship done. Another flash of light in a different direction made me look up from my work to see another identical ship to the first had appeared hovering just as boldly in the general direction of where the elementary school would be.

I frowned at this, _"Two ships? I thought there was only one!" _I jotted down on my pad in my messy chicken scratch _Two Ships. _As I finished off the note a third light flashed very close to where I was sitting on the roof of my house. I glanced over already knowing that there was a third ship there.

It was so close to me and now much easier to pinpoint certain details. It was very advanced on a technological level compared to what the people of Earth had. It was nothing like the spaceships we have seen and been on before, everything about it seemed…sinister. It was a deep purplish red color with the black smiling symbol on its sides and now I realized it was on its top as well right before the bubble like dome that I couldn't see through. It was rounded at the front end of the ship and ran down to a sharp point at its butt end and at either side of the ship facing towards the rear were wickedly sharp points attached at the rounded end to grey metallic pipes that looked like they were capable of moving the lethal claws flexibly.

My ice blue eyes rested on the most dangerous feature of the ship and widened as it slowly turned in my direction, I barely had time to let out a muffled 'Oh my God!' before the guns of the ship fired at me and vaporized me instantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** _Heheh Sorry couldn't resist killing Kenny off like that. It seemed like a good way to end the chapter. And in case you are wondering, yes those are Irken ships Kenny was talking about, I'm not sure if I got the color right…Please read and review! And I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story…I'm hoping to get pretty far into it and encouragement is much appreciated. o_

_-- DarkGryph_


	2. To Hell and Back Again

_**A/N: **I kinda dragged out this chapter a bit to introduce the other three boys into the story, a lot of meaningless stuff leading up to when the find the blog. I think it's quite a humorous chapter though. Tell me how well I'm keeping in character here, I think I might have strayed a bit with them and maybe over did it with Cartman. 'snickers'_

_Oh yeah before I forget…this is a RP that I have been doing with TajiYami and the next chapters are going to start crossing into that. So I figured I'll let you know who's been playing for who in case I start drifting towards particular characters in descriptions and such. Heheh…_

_TajiYami's Characters: Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, Mrs. Marsh, Mr. Broflovski, Ms. Cartman, Mr. McKormick, Gaz, Zim, Gir, Tallest Red, and Alex Cartman_

_DarkGryph's Characters: Stan, Bebe, Mr. Marsh, Mrs. Broflovski, Mrs. McKormick, Ms. Crabtree, Chef, Mrs. Garrison, Dib, Tallest Purple, Zec, and DiR_

_I know there's a lot more too but we haven't gone that far yet…I suppose if you're interested I can keep you updated._

_So Anyway here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it :)_

_-- DarkGryph_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – To Hell and Back Again… ((Kenny's POV))

I opened my eyes slowly wondering briefly if I had survived the shot, very unlikely. A large fireball hitting the ground at my feet convinced me otherwise very quickly as I jumped back. I let out a groan, "I nearly made it though that day! What gives?" I asked no one in particular and shoved my hands in the pockets of my parka and started down the path that led deeper into Hell.

I stopped at the end of the path that was overlooking a big get together of all the damned people that had died. Of course I wasn't so convinced that all of them were damned but I guess that's what we all get for not being Mormon. After I had helped Heaven against the forces of Hell they had reverted back to their old ways of only letting Mormons in. It really sucked ass if you asked me but I was starting to like Hell better anyway. Satan wasn't all that bad when he wasn't acting completely gay or evil, and damn did he know how to throw a party. (Not mentioning that one Halloween when he copied the snotty girls on MTV)

I took the hood of my parka off to get a better view of the party transpiring below me. It must have been another one of his monthly Luaus since everyone were wearing leis and grass skirts. I snickered to myself, "Aw Satan didn't take my idea of having a 60's party," I snickered again, "Guess he's not into 'Free Love'" I scanned the area trying to spot the red demon in the crowd so I knew where to head when I made my way down there.

Finally, I managed to spot my target dancing with his new boyfriend in the center of the area. He was also dressed in the lei and grass skirt and he finished off the outfit with a coconut bikini top and a crown of pink flowers over his horns. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him and was truly grateful that I had seen him before going down for him to see me. When I gained control of my laughter I made my way down to him.

"Satan!! Hey!! SATAN!!" I yelled jumping up to catch his attention.

"Oh Kenny hey!" Satan called out waving, "I didn't think you would make it to the party today! Here have a lei."

One of the girl demons danced up to me and put a brightly colored lei around my neck and leaned forward to kiss my forehead, giving me an exquisite view of her breasts barely concealed within her coconut bikini top. I grinned deviously and watched her ass as she strode away before looking back up at the large red demon standing in front of me.

"Common Kenny, join the fun…oh! This is my new boyfriend, Dave…" Satan said excitedly as he introduced the man clinging to his arm.

I gave Dave a nod then shook my head, "I'm sorry Satan…I can't stay."

"Wha- Why not?" His yellow eyes began to look watery and a disappointed look crossed his face.

"I was in the middle of doing something very important when I died this time around," I explained quickly hoping Satan's more feminine side wouldn't completely take over and make him start crying, "I know that I died really close to midnight and that when that happens I usually miss the entire day following but…is it possible to go back at midnight like always?"

Satan thought for a moment and I silently thanked whoever I could for not letting him cry, it would have been so much harder to convince him if he had. After a moment of waiting for him to think he finally shrugged, "I suppose I could arrange it…but…what is it you were doing that was so important? You can't stay for just a little while?"

"Well…not really because midnight is about to come and I don't really want to get stuck and miss anything," I replied, "Visitors have been showing up around South Park and I'm supposed to tell the guys what I saw and stuff."

"Aw…How come stuff like that doesn't happen here?" Satan whined, "I want to see Visitors!"

I narrowed my eyes trying to think of something to say that would keep him from throwing a whiney tantrum, "Hey! Gotta question for you, if a Visitor were to like…die on a different planet then their own…would they go to that Hell or their own?"

"I don't know," Satan answered, his face lit up in interest, "Hey maybe you could go and find out!"

Perfect, "Yea? I can do that…there are a lot of them showing up recently."  
"Oh this is so great! I'll send you back now to look into it for me," He said practically hopping up and down, I half expected him to start giggling like a little school girl. He led me off the dance floor still dragging Dave with him and took me to the portal that would take me back, "Alright Kenny you're free to go…"

"Thanks Satan! See you later!" I gave him a wide grin and replaced my hood before hopping through the portal.

-------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes squinting against the harsh green of the digits from my clock radio, 6:13 am two minutes before my alarm rang. _Fuck!! _I dragged myself out of my creaky bed and to the dirty bathroom to splash some water on my face. I found myself staring expectantly at the faucet with nothing coming out but some nasty color sludge. I made a face and turned to simple shaking my head to wake up. _Water must be off again…Stupid parents… _I ran my fingers through my messy blond hair and considered myself presentable for school, or at least until I could get to a school bathroom where I could have running water to work with.

I walked dazedly back to my room and pulled my parka over my head and dug through its pockets with slight hope that my pictures of the spaceship had been recreated as well. No such luck. I jumped at hearing a loud crash near the front of the house followed by my mom yelling at my dad. _Great _I thought putting a hand to my head as the yelling continued. I snatched up a few blank sheets of paper along with a pencil and my worn backpack with the intent of leaving as soon as possible. My mom was pretty dangerous when she was angry; her aim was less then perfect and tended to hit everything but my dad. (This included me and occasionally my brother and sister too.)

I let out a sigh of relief and tightened the hood of my parka when I made it safely outside unnoticed. I quickly made my way to the bus stop where Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were already waiting. I took my usual spot next to Cartman and looked out into space.

After a moment of staring I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kyle was leaning over to look around Cartman's fat gut to look at me, "So dude did you get anything from last night?" He asked excitedly. He emerald green eyes glittered with interest and an anxious grin had formed on his lightly freckled face. Kyle hadn't changed much over the six years, he was a bit taller, although he was shorter than all of us and his voice still had a bit of a squeak to it when he was really angry but it had deepened a little. He was the smartest kid in our class, constantly studying while we had taken up other things like sports and dating. Don't get me wrong the guy wasn't a complete book worm, he was lucky enough to have Bebe Stevens and quite a few other girls going after him…so he still had good looks heh.

I sighed, pulling the hood of my parka down so I could be heard as I also leaned over, "Sorry Kyle…I got vaporized by one of them and the pictures along with it."

"Oh," Kyle said looking a bit disappointed. He had really gotten into this whole thing.

Stan's deep blue eyes left the space of nothingness that he had been watching and turned to me, "Dude they killed you Kenny??"

"Those Bastards…" Kyle muttered.

"Yeah…I guess that's a new one to add to the list…" I smirked, my bad habit of dying all the time had lessened over the years but hadn't stopped completely. It had become a normal routine over the years since I always came back and now everyone was used to it.

Stan simply nodded and turned back to staring into space, I noticed his gaze return to Kyle when he spoke up again, "There were three last night," the redhead said, "There was only one before…"

"Yeah I saw them," I said grinning, "I got to see that one close up before it got me too…It really freaked me out."

"There were three?!" Stan asked suddenly looking very disappointed, "I missed it…"

"How'd you miss it?!" Kyle asked turning to Stan and straightening back up to his full height.

Stan gave him an apologetic smile and held up his red gloved hands in defense, "Sorry dude…I was watching the Broncos, it was an awesome game." Stanley Marsh…the guy was growing up to be quite the stud in South Park High, even though he was still a freshman. His midnight blue eyes and raven black hair topped off with his semi-muscular build had gotten the attention of the entire female population at the school and much to Stan's dismay a few of the guys as well. He truly was my competition for the girls; luckily for me he was still obsessed over Wendy Testaburger. They were in one of their dating sessions at this time and had been for a while now. School smarts wise, he was pretty average like me but he excelled at every sport he played, right now he was the star quarterback of the freshman team.

"Pshh…Calm down ya fuckin' Jew," Cartman finally spoke up, "I got the whole thing on tape…no need to get sand trapped in your vagina…"

Kyle turned his frustration and fury on Cartman, screaming in a high pitched voice, "God damnit, Cartman!! I do NOT have sand in my vagina!! I don't even have a vagina, Fat Ass!"

"Oohoohoo," Cartman chuckled but not with the usual enthusiasm, "You really gotta get that sand out Kahl…seriouslah."

Kyle frowned and was about to lash out at him again but the bus had finally pulled up, "Damnit…" He muttered and followed Stan onto the bus.

Cartman followed after too muttering a few Jew hating obscenities under his breath at Kyle. Cartman hadn't changed much either. He was still an asshole reincarnation of Hitler with the loathing hate for Kyle, Jews, Hippies and poor people in that order. His persuasion skills had gotten a fearful respect from his fellow classmates as well as some admiration. I couldn't quite tell if his 'admirers' were simply sucking up to him or if they really were attracted to him. At this point in our short little lives he was the tallest of us…the strongest of us…and is definitely still the fattest of us, although it was apparent that he had been losing the weight and turning into muscle since he joined the football team as a linebacker. He glanced behind him at me narrowing his dark brown eyes, "I hate you Kenny…"

I narrowed my own eyes at him, "Fuck off, Fat ass!" I snarled giving him the finger and climbed into the bus.

"Sit down and shut up!!" Ms. Crabtree yelled, "We're runnin' late!!"

I pulled the hood of my parka over my face smiling devilishly at the giggling girls behind me as I sat down in my usual seat. The bus trudged forward towards the high school. I took this time to pull out the blank sheets of paper I had taken with me and my pencil to attempt to re-draw the symbol and the ship I had done last night. This proved to be rather difficult since the bus was very bumpy this morning. I had scribbled an unrecognizable blob on one sheet, poked a hole through another, and finally given up on the third.

We made it to the school late, the bell was five minutes from ringing, "That totally sucks ass…" Stan muttered slinging his backpack over his shoulder and frowning at the bus, "That damn bitch needs to learn how to drive…"

"Wot did you say!!" Ms. Crabtree's ugly face turned towards Stan, brow furrowed in anger as she waited for an answer.

"Uh I said…" Stan thought for a split second before answering, this had become routine too for as long as the ugly bitch had been driving us to school, "My sandwich just took a dive…" for emphasis he looked down at the spilled contents of his lunch that had fallen out of his open bag as he was climbing out the bus.

"Oh," Ms. Crabtree said, "I'm sure you could buy a lunch today…" she closed the bus doors and drove off.

Kyle let out a snicker, "Dude, that never gets old…do you think she'll ever notice?"

Stan was looking from his bag to the fallen lunch and back to his bag again, I could almost see him questioning himself as to why he had it opened in the first place.

"Naw all that sand in her vagina has caused her to go deaf," Cartman piped in with an evil smile, "You betta watch it Kahl…"

I swear Kyle's face turned as red as his curly hair at that moment, "I. Don't. Have. Sand. In. My. Vagina. Cartman!!" He seethed and then the bell rang, "Damnit…"

Stan dragged Kyle with him to their first class before the furious redhead could do anything. I looked up at Cartman, "The sand in his vagina is kinda old Cartman…you alright dude??" I said muffled through my parka.

Cartman glared down at me, "I'm fine…let's just get to class…"

I tilted my head and looked at his large retreating figure for a moment, _Dude something's up with him…_ I followed after him until I made it to my class.

The day dragged by slowly and for the most part normally. Cartman was acting more like himself by the time lunch rolled around and during the time he and Kyle weren't at each others' throats I managed to show them the pictures I had reproduced. Kyle took a great interest to them and invited us all over to look on the internet for clues in his dad's office. I quickly agreed at the chance of free food, Stan also quickly agreed but I could tell his mind was more into tonight's game rather than visitor hunting, and Cartman flat out refused saying something about catching some sort of Jewish disease from Mrs. Broflovski's cooking. This ended in another lunge at the two rival's throats followed by a lunch time musical of how much of a bitch Kyle's mom was. By the time lunch was over Cartman was pretty much banned from Kyle's house all together and Cartman was coming over anyway just to piss Kyle off. Stan and I were highly amused at the outcome and were trying to stifle our laughs from Kyle.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly if not extremely boring and slow. After school the four of us rode the bus to Kyle's house where we called our parents to confirm that we can sleep over. Actually Stan was the only one who called because his parents were really the only other ones who would care. Mrs. Broflovski was in a good mood and readily welcomed us to stay after giving Cartman a disapproving look from a muttered comment he had made. We spent a little while going over homework and then crowded around the computer to start our search.

-------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Ok so that's the end of the second chapter, I think I'll make chapter four the designated chapter where Dib is the narrator so that I can get the crossing over bit in motion. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) Please R&R._


	3. The Blog

_Ok I only got one review for the last chapter but that's ok. The story is still working on the crossover part of everything and I promise it'll only become more interesting when Dib finally makes it to South Park to meet the boys. Please review though, I need to know if you think there is something I should work on. This is my first ever fanfic and my first ever crossover as a fanfic so I would like some constructive feed back._

_**Question to Zim Fans** – Er does anyone have any clue as to where the series takes place?? TajiYami is certain that it is either in New York or Illinois, is that right?_

_Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!_

_-- DarkGryph _

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – The Blog ((Kyle's POV))

If there's one thing I hate more than Eric Cartman…its Eric Cartman whining about everything just to get on my nerves. I remember specifically telling the fat ass that he was NOT invited to stay over and here he was; sitting his fat ass in my house eating my mom's food and whining about every little thing behind her back. I liked him better when he was moping for the past few days…

I was sitting with Stan, Kenny and Cartman in my dad's study getting ready to go on the computer to look up information on the visitors we have been seeing lately. Originally this was something between Kenny and me until I dragged Stan into it since he's my best friend and all…and now Cartman too? I shrugged it off figuring he was bound to get involved anyway, he's just afraid of getting another alien probe. I let out a yawn as Kenny and Cartman argued back and forth with each other about who was going to man the computer during this search. Stan was oblivious to everything since the Broncos game had come on.

"Kyle already said that I could look it up Fat Ass!" Kenny was arguing.

"Pshh! We won't get anywhere with you looking Kenny," Cartman countered in his whining voice which was giving me a headache, "You're so poor Kennah you don't even know how to use a computer efficiently."

Kenny frowned and his ice blue eyes darkened in anger, "I know how to use a computer! It doesn't matter whether I own one or not."

"It means you can't use one efficiently," Cartman countered again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, a bad habit I had picked up from Stan, and sighed aloud, "We aren't going to get anything done with you two fighting like this!" I glared up at Cartman who didn't seem too interested in what I had to say, "Cartman! My dad said I could use his computer and I said Kenny could look into the visitor thing, not you!" Cartman fixed his dark brown eyes on me obviously angry at my intrusion to their argument, he seemed about to protest but I cut him off feeling a slight hint of embarrassment as my voice came out shrill, "And don't even mention the sand in my vagina! That joke is getting old!"

"Old?" Kenny smirked, he had taken the computer chair while Cartman and I were having our showdown, "More like ancient, that was six years ago."

Cartman grumbled, "Whatever…so search already Kennah. If you mess up then I'm taking over."

Kenny rolled his eyes and turned to the monitor. Cartman and I looked over his shoulder pushing each other for room to see. He had opened up a search screen and had begun by typing in 'Visitor Sightings' which had pulled up at least a million or so hits.

I groaned, "We have to narrow the search down somehow…"

Kenny's brows furrowed in thought as he randomly opened a few of the pages, most of which were showing some bogus sightings from like the 60's or something. He clicked back on the search bar and typed in 'Visitor Symbols'. It seemed to narrow the search down but it still seemed so vague.

"Look in the pictures section," I instructed and Kenny did so showing nothing of much use to us. There were many pictures of crop circles and little alien heads and figures that had grown so popular in our media. Again, there were too many hits to count much less to look through, "Damnit…"

Cartman shoved me aside with his shoulder, "Hey try 'Secret Alien Clubs'."

I glared at him, "What the fuck Cartman? That's not going to get us anything but bullshit!"

"No try it! Seriouslah!" Cartman insisted.

"That's dumb Cartman!" I countered.

"You won't know that until you try it!" he whined.

"Why, it's stupid?!"

"All I'm saying is that you should try it Kahl," he said turning to his manipulative voice to get me to cave in.

I looked over at his face expecting it to be leering back at me but it was completely serious. I raised an eyebrow, "You're serious??" I asked.

"Seriouslah Kahl…" Cartman said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Alright fine…type it in Kenny."

Kenny quickly closed a window he was looking at during the time Cartman and I were fighting revealing the search window again. The sly grin he had on his face instantly told me what he had been looking at. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned again. Kenny gave me an innocent glance and typed in the search bar 'Secret Alien Clubs'. Cartman and I leaned forward when the results came up. I must admit it was definitely a lot less hits and some of them actually caught my interest.

"Swollen Eyeball Network?" Kenny asked with a laugh and he moved the cursor over the link. I leaned in reading the brief description on the site displayed under the link.

"S.E.N." Cartman started aloud making me lose my place, I grumbled and let him continue, "Member's only…hmmm dum…Database of the Paranormal…dumdmdmdm…live proof…duh dum er…Sounds kinda bogus but it's worth a shot right Kahl??" He smirked at me triumphantly.

I glared at him feeling my face go hot, "Y-yeah…"

"Ok then here we go!" Kenny cheered clicking on the link and then let out a groan when the screen asked for an access code.

"What the Hell??" I asked.

"'Member's Only'…" Cartman mused, "Guess we gotta figure out that access code…Kahl?"

"You want me to hack into the site?!" I asked not believing my ears, "What if it's just a load of bullshit like the other sites so far?"

"What if it isn't??" Cartman asked.

"But what if it is?" I countered back.

"But what if…Ey! Kahl quick fuckin' around and figure out the access code already," Cartman snapped causing me to jump.

"But-"

"Kahl! Seriouslah! Respect mah authoritah and figure out that damn access code!" Cartman yelled.

"Ok! Ok geez…" I said sitting in the computer chair after Kenny moved aside. I tried absent-mindedly typing in a few things getting an 'ACCESS DENIED' flashing on the screen. I heard Cartman shift impatiently when I did that three times. I smirked and purposely let it happen a fourth time.

"Any day now Kahl!" He groaned.

"Tch…" I typed in another code and the screen opened right up, "There happy??" I don't know how I managed to do it; I guess it was just an extra gift of mine along with being smart and all. I had been able to get into just about any site for as far back as I could remember without too much of a problem. Unfortunately Cartman had picked that up over the years of me doing it in front of him that he tended to use it to his own advantage too often. I frowned at his grinning face as I let Kenny take the seat again.

"Whoa this place has everything," Kenny exclaimed, he had opened up the database, "Everything from aliens to Bigfoot and ghosts! I wonder if ManBearPig is in here…"

"ManBearPig isn't real Kenny," I snapped, "Just an imaginative thing created by a delusional ex-vice president…"

"You never know…" Kenny said, "Cartman's 'imaginative thing' was real right?"

"Well yeah…until Stan killed it," I said, "But that's different!"

"What'd I kill?" Stan asked fixing his midnight eyes on me questionably, the T.V. must have been on commercials.

"That thing from Cartman's horror story while we were hunting with your Uncle Jimbo," I answered not quite remembering what Cartman had called it. Judging by Cartman's uninterested look he didn't remember either.

"Oh…that…" Stan said frowning. It was the one thing he had the guts to kill while we were out there…and the one thing we didn't want to kill since it had saved us from the erupting volcano. Stan turned his attention back to the T.V., "Don't you guys need to look up Visitors? Not crazy stuff like that?"

"Oh um yeah…" I said sheepishly.

"Ey! Don't tell us what to do Hippie! I don't see your ass over nyah helpin' out!" Cartman yelled.

Stan shrugged giving Cartman the finger, "The Broncos are actually winning again Fat Ass…I'll get caught up later."

"Ey!" Cartman protested.

"Drop it dude you know Stan loves his football," Kenny said before Cartman could do anything, "Besides I don't need three people hovering over me…look I opened up the alien's page."

Cartman and I leaned back over Kenny's shoulder to take a look, "What? This isn't a database…" I said, "It looks like a bunch of blogs or something…"

"Erm…looks like topics relating to visitors though," Kenny said, letting out a whistle, "There sure are a lot by this 'Agent Mothman' guy."

"Yeah I see," I said looking over the first twenty hits on the page, most all of them were by him, "Let's see what they say…"

Kenny nodded and clicked on the most recent one. The three of us leaned in to read the screen.

**_Recap – By Agent Mothman_**

_Ok I know that I have been going on about Zim and aliens for the past four years now, and during those four years I have yet to be able to provide solid proof that he is actually an alien like I keep on saying. He's been able to foil my every attempt to get something on the web or in the media or when I have managed it, people just threw me aside. I usually am not the one to whine but I am getting tired of being the only one who seems to notice that aliens are among us. It's driving me crazy! _

_I realize that I have been using this site for posting every single piece of information I have found on Zim and the Irken Empire but it's too spread out from the years of research. I figure it's time to draw everything together for you all to see; we'll call it a new look at things if you may. Or I guess just a recap of what you already know…_

_Zim arrived on Earth about four years ago in my hometown, I first noticed him when he began to attend the Skool. I think it was so he could collect information about the planet to find its weaknesses and stuff. But instead he found me and we were instantly rivals and have been fighting ever since. I discovered later that he is part of a race known as Irkens from a planet called Irk ((Hehe go figure…)) Irkens are invaders who infiltrate planets and takes them over or destroys them completely. And they are led by the 'Tallest' two Irkens who are taller than all the others. _

_I have managed to gain an Irken ship that was Tak's (Another Irken who tried to steal Zim's mission) with it I have learned quite a bit about them and the other races they have conquered. It was much more advanced then Zim's Voot Cruiser but Zim managed to infuse it with Tak's personality and made it turn against me. I ended up having to destroy it soon after when I tried to do the same thing with my personality. That was about the only solid evidence I ever actually had for a period of time but even that Zim made me lose! Gyah! _

_I do have pictures of that, most specifically the symbol both Tak's and Zim's ships have on it. It must be the symbol of an Invader or the Irken Armada. ((Group of space ships led by the Massive))…_

"Blah blah blah!" Cartman said with a loud yawn, "This guy is a bit long winded huh?"

"Shut up Fat Ass!" I snapped, "I'm not done reading."  
Cartman rolled his eyes and pointed a chubby finger at the screen, "Look nyah Kahl…He mentions something about a symbol on the ship and that he has pictures of it on his profile page right nyah!" He pointed to a blue line of text that was an automatic link to the pictures, "That's all we need to know right?"

"Well yeah but this other stuff seems interesting," I said frowning.

"It's a bunch of bull crap about his pathetic attempts to capture a visitor!" Cartman snapped, "It goes on and on Kahl see…" He commandeered the mouse and scrolled down revealing how long the blog actually was.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "Ok we'll check out the pictures then."

Kenny took the mouse back and clicked on the link and scrolled down some of the nonsense and landed on a picture, "That's it you guys!!" He said practically jumping out of his seat, "That's it exactly!"

The picture on the screen shone an exact replica of the symbols we had seen on the new visitor ships. I supposed that these visitors were not so new to Earth after all, they were just in a different location. Kenny scrolled down further to a full side view of the ship, it was the same deep purplish-red color with the same basic design although the build was slighter and it seemed even more menacing than the ships we had seen. There was also a very blurred picture of the Voot Cruiser which also seemed similar from what I could make out of the picture.

"The ships look almost the same too," I pointed out, "I think we have our visitors matched with the ones that Mothman has seen."

Kenny shifted in his seat and looked at me, his pale eyes were glittering in excitement and mischievous intent, "Hey we should contact him."

"Wha-!? Why! He'll probably talk us to death or something!" Cartman whined.

I sighed, "I think it's a good idea Kenny, he must know a lot more about them then we do. If these visitors are Irkens then they are not going to be as nice as some of the other visitors we have met in the past. We are going to need his help."  
"So what? You guys just going to invite this guy over?" Cartman sputtered, "Nuh uh! You can count meh out! I have met people from the internet before and it didn't go well at all! Screw you guys! I'm goin' home!"

"But Cartman! He's just a kid like us! Not some creepy older ma--" I countered but he raised his hands and cut me off.

"No! Screw you guys!" He said pointing towards his house, "Home!" and with that he waltzed out of the room and out of the house.

"Ah geez!" I muttered.

-------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was pretty much a bunch of bull shittin' around to get further into the story line. And I'm sorry that Stan didn't seem to play much of a role other than being an ass hole. He'll play a bigger role later on, I can't leave him out since he's my favorite character._

_So I hope you enjoyed the stupidity of this chapter, I honestly didn't think it would be this long. Please review! Next chapter will be in Dib's POV._


	4. Agent Mothman and Angelboi666

_**Review Comments: **Yay thank you all for reading and reviewing for me, I hope to get a lot more Yay!_

_Nolay – Yeah I can imagine him too, sort of like in the new Halloween episode that had just played, heheheh Don't worry he'll make another appearance later on. Glad you like the story so far keep reading!_

_Lumina Lin – Yes! Gaz is too important of a character for me to leave out, she will definitely be a part of the story. So plz keep reading!_

_Dingoluver – Yay another Stan fan! Keep reading for more South Park and Invader Zim goodness!_

_Taji Yami – Heheh sorry for killing Kenny, it wouldn't be South Park without it heheh_

_**A/N: **Ok this chapter has Dib talking back and forth with Kenny in email format; I actually included email addresses for both of them in the chapter. Kenny's email address is Taji Yami's email and Dib's is mine…I suppose if you want to you could send an email but I would prefer you stick to FanFiction… B) Thanks!!_

_Yeah...I was informed that the email addresses weren't showing up so I just put the username for each. They are both Yahoo emails._

_Enjoy the chapter!_

_-- DarkGryph_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4 – Agent Mothman and Angelboi666 ((Dib's POV))

_**Suspicions – By Agent Mothman**_

_Things have been really quiet lately…too quiet for Zim's normal behavior…He must be up to something….These were the thoughts that have been constantly plaguing my mind for almost two weeks now since Zim has been doing absolutely nothing but go to Skool and insult me. I've tried to infiltrate his base on numerous occasions in an effort to figure out his plan but it was to no avail._

_For once in the four years I have trailed Zim's every move and stopped his evil plans to take over Earth, I was stumped on what to do. I've also been having this nagging feeling that there is something coming, something that might be worse than Zim…And that whatever it is…it might be something that I cannot handle alone. If only I could make other people actually believe me…_

"That looks good…wonder if I'll get any replies," I muttered wondering briefly if it was too short before hitting the 'post blog' button on the computer screen. I watched the screen load the blog and then redirect me back to the home page for the Swollen Eyeball Network.

My name is Dib Membrane, paranormal specialist, Zim's rival, and Earth's soul protector from his attempts at invasion of the planet. I had been fighting him for about four years now with no result but a stale mate between the two of us and a world apparently oblivious to his presence. I had gotten a bit taller over the four years but still looked about the same. I have black hair styled in a sort of scythe pointed cowlick with light brown eyes hidden behind my glasses. I was a typical emo kid wearing all black, pretty pale and not exactly the most popular kid in Skool.

I was about to sign off for the night when something caught my eye, I had a message. I narrowed my eyes slightly and clicked on it, sure enough it was a message from a new Swollen Eyeball member who had contacted me in my email. I scanned through the message expecting it to be just another spam telling me I was crazy, I read it a few more times after that to make sure I got the message right.

_Subject: Read your blog…_

_From: angelboi666_

_I come from a small mountain town and have been noticing growing sightings of visitors in the past few weeks. I got a chance to take a good look at one of their space ships the other night and they seem to resemble the ones described in your blogs. _

_I have a bad feeling about these ships…like they're evil or plotting something sinister…I don't like it…_

_It seems like you know a lot about this new kind of visitor…can you tell me more??_

_--KM_

_PS – And no, I'm not one of those crazy fan girls or something, I'm serious here dude : )_

"Someone out there believes me?" I asked myself dumbfounded. That feeling soon left me as a sudden serge of joy filled me to beyond bursting. I quickly ran out of the room in my excitement, I had to tell someone…anyone!

"Gaz!! GAZ!! You won't believe this!!" I called out running around the table a few times and stopping in front of my younger sister.

Part of my logical brain that normally kept me clear of Gaz noticed her small frame literally cringe in annoyance and rage, but the hyper active and easily excited part of my brain blocked out the warning. I swear she's a Hell spawn sent to take me out and the rest of society with me. Everything annoyed her especially when it interrupted her gaming time. She had a petite frame that was surprisingly strong with fiery amber eyes that always burned with rage and shoulder length magenta hair that framed her too pale face.

She glared up at me with her fiery eyes trying to ward me away but I was too excited to let her scare me away, "What do you want Dib?!" She hissed when she realized I wasn't moving.

I grinned at her, "You know how I've been posting blogs in my secret network?!" I asked lowering my voice slightly at the mentioning of the Swollen Eyeball Network and continued on before she could reply, "A new member read them and emailed me saying that he believed me and that there were Irkens where he lives too!"

Gaz groaned and went back to playing her game.

"I had this feeling that Zim couldn't have been the only one here, at least not for long…" I continued, "I wonder what kind of Invader went there…I hope the invasion isn't starting someplace else. I need to figure out if Zim is a part of this…that might expla-"

"Be quiet!" Gaz snapped glaring up at me again, "I am in the final level," she hissed through gritted teeth, "You're talking is messing me up! If I loose all my lives because of you Dib, then you will pay dearly!"

_Ok that was scary…_I stared at her dumbly for a little while and decided it might be best for me to leave. She looked much more annoyed than usual. I grinned again, "I'm going to go write back to him!" I cheered and darted up the stairs before she could retaliate.

_Subject: RE: Read your blog…_

_From: agentmothman89_

_First off…thank you for sending me your concerns about the aliens coming to your town. It is indeed a very bad thing if they are Irkens. Irkens are a race of aliens that have conquered other planets and are now trying to take over Earth. How often have you been seeing these ships and how many are there?_

_I am very interested in seeing what exactly it is that you are dealing with...I'll help out in anyway I can, we have to stick together to prevent them from winning._

_--Agent Mothman_

"That should work for now…" I said hitting the 'send' button and sitting back contently in my chair. Finally someone believed me…maybe now I can stop Zim for good.

-------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **Sorry very short chapter, I felt like that was a good stopping point since continuing on would have made the chapter insanely long. Hope you enjoyed it, more in Dib's POV next BP_


	5. South Park Meets Dib

_**A/N: **Sorry for the last chapter being so short, here's a longer chapter to make up for it. You'll see why I didn't connect the two lol _

_A bit more emails between the two of them in the beginning here and I found this to be quite an amusing chapter._

_Anyway, enjoy Dib's craziness!! Woo!!_

_Happy New Year Everyone!_

_--DarkGryph_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – South Park Meets Dib ((Dib's POV))

_**From: **angelboi666_

_**Subject: **Re: Read your blog…_

_See them for yourself?? They've been showing up every night now for the past week…I'm sure you won't be disappointed if you could find a way down here to Colorado…_

_KM_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**From: **agentmothman89_

_**Subject: **Re: Read your blog…_

_Colorado eh? My dad is going to a meeting speech…thing…in Denver in a week. He was already talking about dragging us with him. Maybe I could drop by?_

_Agent Mothman_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**From: **angelboi666_

_**Subject: **Re: Read your blog…_

_That would be cool…Denver is actually really close. You could take the bus in and spend the night here or something…they only show up at night._

_KM_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**From: **agentmothman89_

_**Subject: **Re: Read your blog…_

_I could do that, just give me a bus schedule and we can figure out all the details afterwards. This is going to be so great…you sure you're ok with this?_

_Agent Mothman_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**From: **angelboi666_

_**Subject: **Re: Read your blog…_

_Of course dude! You can stay at my friend's house ((It's much better than mine)) I've attached a bus schedule to this email._

_KM_

_-------------------------------------------------_

And so here I was, on the bus heading for a small mountain town called South Park, Colorado to meet Angelboi666 in person or well Kenny McKormick and his three friends who appear to have been showing the most interest in their sightings. It reminded me of my situation a bit…though Kenny had told me that the people seemed to take it all in to much higher extremes than I have even imagined. I had shrugged off that detail, hey… at least they seemed to have noticed.

The bus jolted to a stop letting a new wave of people on the bus to replace the ones getting off, "I tell ya Ned those deer just keep getting meaner and meaner!" A man dressed in torn up hunter's clothes that looked like he just went through an explosion.

"Mmmyep…" A shorter man wearing army clothes that were equally torn up and singed said through a mechanized voice box.

"I can't believe they chased us off a cliff! Now I have to go and get a new truck," the hunter was saying as he sat down in the seat behind me, "Well at least we got 'em in the end there."

"We sure taught them a lesson," Ned agreed sitting down next to the hunter.

I frowned to myself as the bus started rolling again listening in on their conversation about hunting evil deer. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I turned around in my seat, "Normal deer don't chase trucks..." I said quirking my eyebrow, "Were these mutant deer?"

The hunters looked at me in surprise that I was questioning them. They stared at me blankly for a moment until the first hunter spoke up, "Why I never thought of that before! That would explain a lot right Ned?"

"Mmmyep…Mutant deer," Ned agreed.

"Huh?" I asked not quite sure if that was the actual case or if the two simply agreed with me.

"Boy oh boy now we really need to get a new truck so we can finish off the rest of those mutant deer!" the hunter stated, "There's no telling how many there are and since they are more aggressive then they'll be more likely to starve!"

"Mmmyep" Ned agreed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "They'll be more likely to starve because they are more aggressive then a normal deer??"

"That's right!" the hunter nodded with a grin.

"I don't get it?" I said raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"You're still young," the hunter said as if it explained everything, "Allow me to explain…You see Ned and I go on hunting trips to save the wild life…especially endangered species and such. Mutant deer are rather aggressive compared to normal deer so they need a lot of space to roam and eat…but this forest isn't big enough for the normal deer and the growing population of mutant deer, so it is our job to clear them out so neither kind will starve to death."

I stared at him blankly trying to make some sort of sense from all the nonsense he just spewed, "And that's…not good?" I questioned.

"No…No it's not," the hunter said shaking his head.

"We don't want them to starve," Ned added.

"Okay…that makes sense…I think," I said still feeling confused about the logic of what I was told but it was reasonable.

"Don't worry if you don't understand," the hunter said, I must have been thinking to hard, "My nephew and his friends didn't get it at first either…yep he's about your age and can't hunt worth a darn," He laughed, "Hey we didn't introduce each other! I'm Jimbo and this here is Ned!"

"How're you doing?" Ned asked in his mechanized voice.

"I'm fine…" I said, "My name is Dib, I'm into paranormal studies…I'm going to South Park to see the aliens."

"Oh the Visitors??" Jimbo said, "Yep we've seen those a lot lately, but we can't get them to come out of their space ships to say 'hello'!"

"Nope…That's because you shot at the last one," Ned's mechanized voice droned.

I quirked my eyebrow again, "You can't shoot a spaceship!"

"Oh yes you can and I did too!" Jimbo beamed, "It wasn't enough to bring the sucker down though, goin' to try a rocket next time."

"A rocket!!" I nearly jumped out of my seat, "Why! You'd destroy it!"

Jimbo nodded, "It'll teach those Visitors a lesson! Not to come to our world ya know?"

"I see…" I said wondering why I hadn't thought of setting a rocket on Zim. It was too extreme that's why, blowing up Zim with a rocket would also blow up part of the surrounding houses and cause everyone to hate me even more. These two didn't seem to care about how much destruction it would cause on the town though. That was more than apparent when they had first gotten on the bus boasting about how they lost their truck down a cliff. I decided to question it, "Wouldn't that hit the town too??"

Jimbo and Ned looked at each other and shrugged, "It might…But any damage we cause would be less then if we let the Visitors run rampant," Jimbo answered, "Why they've already killed quite a few cows… And those ships just look nasty."

Ned nodded in agreement.

I sighed, maybe I wasn't being extreme enough and that's why Zim was still here and possibly plotting something while I was away. I just hoped he wouldn't figure out that I was gone.

"Oh look! This is our stop," Jimbo said, "Welcome to South Park Dib!"

I grinned, "Thanks Jimbo, I had an…interesting talk with you and Ned sure made the time go by faster. Hey are there any other things in the forest that are strange beside the mutant deer? I've seen Bigfoot once in my garage…he was using the belt sander…and…"

"Holy smokes!" Jimbo exclaimed cutting me off and causing a few of the other passengers to stare, "You actually saw Bigfoot?!"

"Uh yeah…" I answered nervously.

"Well…did ya get him?" Jimbo asked.

"No…he ran off before I could even get my camera and I never saw him again," I sighed.

"Oh…so that means he's still at large too huh?" Jimbo said as the bus pulled into the South Park Station.

"We should get going," Ned said.

"Huh? Oh yeah we have to go get that new truck!" Jimbo said shouldering his rifle and standing up, "You got a place to stay Dib?"

"Yeah…I do," I said following them off the bus, "Uh…good luck with those mutant deer."

"Thanks and good luck to you with those Visitors," Jimbo said, "If you can't git 'em then just call us! We have plenty of rockets!"

"Mmmyep," Ned said as the two went off on their way and they continued on some other conversation.

"That…was kind of weird…" I muttered watching them go. My attention was diverted by a kid around my age with an old orange parka, pale blue eyes, and bits of blond hair sticking out of the hood came up to me with a questionable look.

"Mm…mmf" He asked smiling at me hopefully.

"Uh…huh??" I asked, his voice was too muffled to understand him.

"Mmf??" He pulled his hood down, "Oops sorry," He snickered nervously, "Are you Dib??"

I nodded, "Yeah…that would make you Kenny??" I asked, _he looks poor and starved…maybe that's why he's having me stay at a friend's house instead of his._

"Oh cool!" He cheered, "We were getting worried about you."

"Um…We?" I asked, "Are your friends here too?"

He sighed and pointed over his shoulder at a group of bickering boys, "Yeah…Cartman and Kyle don't get along so well…plus Cartman is in a really bad mood 'cause his Emo cousin just showed up. That's the dark looking one standing off to the side, haven't caught his name yet. Cartman is the one in front of him and he's yelling at Kyle. The one coming over is Stan; you'll be staying at his house tonight."

I looked over at them; to me it looked like Cartman (odd name) and Kyle were in some sort of meaningless argument over why they were there, I think. Stan had apparently gotten bored and was coming over to see what we were doing. I felt a sort of sinking feeling as he walked over, he had the intimidating look of a jock and the over bearing presence of popularity, which were the kind of people I generally avoided.

His midnight blue eyes focused on Kenny after looking me over, "This him?" He asked Kenny who nodded with a big grin, Stan smiled over at me instead of looking down to me like other jocks and popular kids back home did, "Hey, I'm Stan."

I glanced at him shocked for a moment and finally smiled back, "I'm Dib!"

"So you're going to help us with the Visitors huh? Mom already said that you could stay at our house while you were here. I bet there will be some out tonight."

"Yeah thanks," I said, "I'm looking forward to seeing them."

Stan turned around to the bickering duo, "Hey you guys cut that out! Dib's here!"

Kyle turned his head to look over at Stan with a faint blush of embarrassment on his freckled face, "Huh? Oh sorry…"

Cartman however rolled his eyes, "Tch whateva…"

I winced a bit when he spoke. I didn't mind Stan's sense of popularity since he was being nice to me but Cartman was a completely different story. He held an intimidating look of a manipulative and scheming mind that made him even more dangerous than his large size. I didn't like him one bit.

"Aw don't be mean Cartman," Kenny whined, "Dib's going to see the Visitors with us tonight."

Cartman frowned, "I don't give a shit Kennah!" He thrust a finger over his shoulder to the emo kid, "I have meh own problems to deal with right now. I'm not going Visitor hunting with you and your nerdy friend…"

I frowned, man this guy was rude.

"You're not coming?" Kenny asked sounding a bit disappointed, "Uh…sorry to hear that Cartman."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'm not…" He muttered.

"Fuck you Jew!" Cartman snapped giving Kyle the bird, "And fuck you too Stan!"

Stan narrowed his eyes, "Me?! What did I do?"

"Just fuck you ok…I'm going home!" he snapped back before Stan could finish protesting, "Common Alex," He said with obvious reluctance and stormed off accidentally knocking Kenny off balance as he passed with the emo kid in tow.

Kenny staggered a bit and ended up slipping on some ice so he fell hard on his butt in the road. There was a honking followed by Stan and Kyle yelling, "Kenny look…!" and ending with a sickening crunching sound as a passing bus slammed into Kenny and flattened his body into the road.

Stan's midnight eyes widened and he let out a gasp, "Oh my God! He killed Kenny!!"

Kyle glared accusingly at Cartman's retreating figure and raised his fist, "You Bastard!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do!" I yelled completely baffled, "Did you see that!?" I called out to some of the people passing by. They looked at the bloody smear on the icy road, shrugged and went on their way. I looked over at Stan and Kyle who were mumbling amongst themselves now about there plans for tonight since Kenny was gone. It all sounded so…casual. Like it hadn't really happened. I looked around silently with a quirked eyebrow and realized that everyone was carrying on as if nothing had happened. The proof that it had was there smeared into the ice and it was really bugging me that no one cared.

"What's wrong with you people!?" I questioned loudly causing a few to stare including Stan and Kyle, "This kid just got ran over by a bus! Aren't you going to do anything about it?!"

The people looked from me to the road kill that was Kenny, then to me and back to Kenny before silently going about their day again. I looked pleadingly at Stan and Kyle, "Well?"

They exchanged glances and shrugged, "He's dead…" Stan stated.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed, "Those bastards killed him…"

"I get that…" I said exasperatedly, "But…why isn't anyone doing anything about it?"

Stan and Kyle looked at me completely baffled for a moment until Stan finally spoke up, "He's dead Dib…there's nothing we can do…"

"But!" I protested motioning to the bloody smear.

"Dude it's alright," Stan said, "The rats will take him away…see there they are."

I looked back at the body, a few large rats had shown up and were taking the pieces and running off with them, "H-hey! Stop that!" I swatted at a few of them and they backed off chattering their teeth in annoyance.

"Dude! Dude!" Stan pulled me back, "Its ok…they're only cleaning up the mess. Common lets go back to my house, we can see the Visitors tomorrow night."

He continued to drag me away, "B-but…it's not right!" I protested.

Stan shrugged, "He'll be back…" he muttered.

I quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion, "Huh?"

-------------------------------------------------


End file.
